


Sing For Me, Little Bird...

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rare Pairing, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: A shameless one-shot of Qrow and Hazel getting it on.





	Sing For Me, Little Bird...

"Feeling comfortable, little bird?" Hazel had Qrow right where he wanted him: stripped completely naked and tied to the bed with crisscrossing red and black rope.   
  
He began to strut confidently around the bed, letting his heavy footfalls echo deliberately.   
  
The blindfold he placed on the other was doing wonders for his sense of hearing especially.

Even without shoes on, Hazel's steps were filled with purpose and could easily instil a sense of intimidation if the situation called for it.   
  
But in moments like this, he delighted in managing to make his lover whimper and shudder just by walking to and fro across the room.   
  
Then suddenly without warning, he leaped forward and grabbed Qrow by the chin, holding it delicately with his large fingers!

Licking his lips he let his gaze wander downwards towards the other man's leaking, throbbing cock.   
  
It took all of his self-control not to devour him right then and there! In the end, he settled for a small taste; lightly dragging his palm over the engorged head, Hazel brought the clear liquid to his nose and smelled deeply.

This was Qrow's scent undoubtedly. Musky, masculine and salty with a tinge of sweetness.   
  
Moving to the other's ear, he audibly licked across his hand and moaned happily.   
  
Qrow's shivering had become a tad pitiful and so Hazel knew he needed to provide a proper sense of comfort.

"Shhh, boy..." Gingerly, he brought up his hand and laid it out flat on Qrow's chest which had begun to gather a great deal of warm sweat.   
  
Immediately his breathing got back under control and the shuddering lessened.   
  
"...You know I won't hurt you, little bird. Unless you'd like me to."   
  
He withdrew his hand and started to stroke the other's cheek, loving the feeling of coarse stubble prickling his palm and fingers.

Glancing down, he noticed that Qrow's cock had started to leak more precum like a faucet that wouldn't turn off.   
  
Arching an eyebrow, Hazel brought his lips to Qrow's ear.   
  
"I see that excites you, hmmm? How do you want me to hurt you, then handsome?"   
  
The other man gasped and began to pant slightly.

"B-bite me."   
  
At first Hazel assumed Qrow was making a joke, but realised he was serious. "Where, little bird?"   
  
Qrow moved his head so that Hazel could perfectly make out the tendons and veins running across his neck.   
  
"Always thought it'd be hot to have someone bite me here. Like a vampire, you know?"

Hazel eyed his lover hungrily, feeling his own manhood begin to stiffen achingly.   
  
Without hesitation he lunged and sucked greedily at the exposed flesh before biting down hard!   
  
Qrow's scream made him stop, but the sensation of something warm and wet hitting his right arm confirmed what that scream was for.

Qrow's stomach and Hazel's arm had been covered in the former's cum.   
  
Looking back to where he'd bitten him, Hazel assessed the damage and saw a distinct bite mark with tiny droplets of blood oozing out from where he had bitten down.   
  
Leaning closer, he lapped tentatively at the crimson liquid before combining it with Qrow's essence on his arm.

Leaving it in his mouth, Hazel lifted the blindfold and observed Qrow's red eyes begin to readjust whilst still being dilated by the pleasure of only moments before.   
  
The larger man placed both hands either side of Qrow's head and gestured for him to open his mouth, which the other did.

With a smirk, Hazel opened his mouth and let the combination of cum and blood fall into Qrow's eager mouth that knew how to please him so well.   
  
The other man groaned and writhed his still-hard cock against Hazel's. The larger of the two leaned down and captured Qrow's red lips with his own.

Pulling back, he untied the restraints and lay down beside his little bird.   
  
"Always learning more about you every time we do this, Branwen."   
  
Qrow smiled wide and lightly touched his bruised neck with a chuckle.   
  
"I still can't believe how much of a gentle giant you are. Especially considering those huge hands tried to choke me once, heh."

Hazel closed his eyes and shook his head, remembering that encounter like it was yesterday.   
  
"You had it coming that day. Turning me down for a dance and trying to pick a fight afterwards."   
  
Qrow leaned closer and snuggled against the other man, indulging in the furnace-like warmth. "Blame the booze, big guy. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> After Volume 5 Episode 2, I am now loving the character of Hazel! Sexy voice, gorgeously drawn and mysterious. Ergo, I knew I had to pair him up with my other obsession from this series. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
